Libertalia
'Libertalia '''is a pirate haven and port-city located on the southern coasts of Stranglethorn Vale. The city's exact location is well known to most local pirates and smugglers that frequent those waters, but it is otherwise shrouded in relative mystery. Libertalia is currently governed by the pirate confederation of the South Seas Confederacy, led by a man simply known as the Pirate King. The settlement has risen to some degree of prominence in the last few years, with its take over by the Confederacy and its use as the ''de facto capital for the fledgling pirate league. Therefore, the port serves as a hub for illegal trade, pirate bands, and other such acts that may generally describe it as a den of "scum and villainy". The city propagates a lifestyle of unrestricted freedom and wanton desires and, as a result, it has quickly built up the reputation of being the "Wickedest City on Azeroth". History No one truly knows the history behind the founding of the city itself. Many speculate that deserters from bands such as the Blackwater Raiders or the Bloodsail Buccaneers washed ashore on the southern coasts of Stranglethorn and decided to settle there. Others claim the town was actually founded as a mission by the Church of the Holy Light, and that the local priests were then corrupted or ousted by an increasing piratical presence. Whatever the case may be, what is known is that the city remained a back-water for most of its life. From its supposed founding in 620 K.C., the city has experienced a flourishing illegal market that has helped Libertalia grow and expand. The most important event in Libertalia's short history is the arrival of the Pirate King and his South Seas Maritime League, which later became the South Seas Confederacy after rapid and unexpected growth that necessitated a stronger, more centralized form of governance and leadership. In recent history, Libertalia now serves as a capital of sorts for the Confederacy. Most of the Confederate fleet calls Libertalia home, and a majority of the Confederacy's population inhabits the city itself. Due to recent conflicts against the monarchy of Stormwind in the north, the city has begun a variety of construction projects aimed at expanding the size of its ports and installing fortifications all along the coast. The city's population goes beyond that of just simple pirates. Over the course of its existence, Libertalia has served as a haven for a variety of characters. From the most depraved hedonists to the poorest folk looking to make some coin; from cut-throat pirates to honorable veterans serving now as mercenaries -- Libertalia has it all. Even under a somewhat centralized government, the city still continues to preach a lifestyle free of all moral restrictions. The name of the city itself hearkens to the concepts of liberty and freedom for all men and women who enter its walls. Geography Libertalia's exact location is unknown to most outside the Confederacy or those that deal with them. The city is described as being surrounded by thick and verdant jungle, with the city itself facing out towards the sea. The bay the city was constructed on has been named Liberty Bay, in respect to the city's name. Tall mountains also help shroud the city in relative protection, with fortifications built along the sides of these towering earthen walls. An actual wall also protects the city from direct attack, with mountain passes leading into the city proper closed off by large wooden gates. There are also rumors that the bay itself is protected by a set of massive iron chains that may be lifted up by a system of winches -- located on opposite sides of the mouth of the bay. Although no one has claimed to see these defenses in action, it is speculated that the chains are able to stop a ship in its tracks or demasting it should it somehow manage to carry on. Due to it being built on a bay, the city is constructed on a variety of levels in order to make room for the ever-expanding populace. Much like the city of Booty Bay, Libertalia consists of varying docks and platforms, connected by a set of wooden ramps and stairs. Earthen paths also run around the rim of the bay, allowing for the movement of larger items such as a wagons and stagecoaches. The levels also serve as districts to a degree, with most merchant shops and manors being found higher along the bay, commoners dwelling anywhere in between, and port authorities and tax offices located near the bottom close to the ports themselves. Government Libertalia is governed by the South Seas Confederacy, which implements a unique form of "maritime confederation" to control its affairs. The concept of hydrarchy, or a style of governance found solely out on the high seas, maintains the idea that no man is above another and that the populace has the right to elect their leaders. Local tax officials, magistrates, and ship captains are all elected by the populace and may be overthrown by the populace should they not be content. Factions and parties within Libertalia also elect a "Quartermaster", which represents them in the Freeman's Council -- a collection of some of the most trusted individuals in the Confederacy. These quartermasters help bring forth legislation regarding those they represent, with parties such as the Quartermaster of Commerce or the Quartermaster of the People. The only non-elected position in Libertalia and the Confederacy as a whole is that of the Pirate King. The position of 'King' in a freeman's confederation seems incredibly misplaced, but the presence of such a position is explained within the Articles of Maritime Confederation, the binding legal document of the Confederacy: ''"And there shall be the position of PIRATE KING, the strongest of the strong, the boldest of the bold, and the wisest of the wise. His guidance shall be REQUIRED and PARAMOUNT in all affairs concerning the safety and survival of the CONFEDERACY. These articles hereby grant the powers of rule and control to the PIRATE KING should they be NECESSARY. In all other aspects, the PIRATE KING is merely an observer and a member of the FREEMAN'S COUNCIL, in which his membership shall be considered the most SENIOR. When times of strife and WAR come upon the Confederacy, the PIRATE KING, like any good and honest captain of the sea, shall guide his people to RICHES and VICTORY." ''- Articles of Maritime Confederation, Section II. - The Government of Our Confederacy It is evident then that the Confederacy believes the Pirate King not to be an absolute ruler or despot, but rather a man who is able to be appointed full control in times of great strife and peril. In all other circumstances, he serves as a senior member of the Freeman's Council, advising his subordinates on a course of action. Economy Perhaps the oddest thing that can be seen in Libertalia is the inclusion of a tax. Even though the city mostly deals in illegal and smuggled goods, the Confederacy still taxes these goods for government funds. Most citizens, as the reports say, tend to be content with paying these taxes. The tax money collected goes to maintaining the town, paying the mercenary armies of the Confederacy, and supplying the fleet that protects the Confederacy and the city from attack. It is also considered a "rightful tribute" to the Pirate King, who is given a small cut from the tax money known as a "tribute of gratitude". The tale goes that the Pirate King "saved" Libertalia from destroying itself, and that he provided guidance and peace in order to enforce the rights and liberties of every free man and woman that wished to live in the city. Libertalia also maintains a small agricultural economy outside the city walls, but the jungle's thickness makes it difficult to establish massive plantations or farmsteads. Instead, smaller, independently owned farms and plantations help provide the city with most of its food. Trade goods from the plantations also flow into the town and are legally traded with merchants elsewhere. Category:Cities Category:Ports Category:Places Category:Stranglethorn Vale Locations